Lelei's bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: After getting Rory angry at Itami, Lelei decides to make up for her blunder... and at the same time consecrate their marriage.


'Husband' Itami thought as he lay in bed, unable to sleep. He recalled in his mind earlier that day when Lelei had explained to him that they were now technically in a relationship. He shuddered at the thought, not because he didn't like her, but because he knew what disastrous consequences could arise from him being a committed husband. He had never seen Rory so mad and he hoped he'd never have to again.

He rolled over in his bed and yawned. What would the SDF say to his being betrothed to a borderline child? What would his relatives back in Japan think? His Ex-wife? He decided in his mind that he was too tired from the day's events to think about this now and he was determined to get some sleep tonight. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

The dream Itami was having dissolved as consciousness took hold of him again. He yawned and opened his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what had woken him; his alarm was broken so he had arranged a wake-up call...but...he was alone.

Still half asleep, he inclined his head towards the window. The sky was still pitch black and full of stars. Itami was confused; he looked at the clock on the wall which displayed that he had only been asleep for about 50 minutes. But what had woken him. Suddenly, he felt something move beneath his blanket.

Now fully awake, Itami could fell something on his front, something fairly heavy...a person. He started for a moment but then relaxed his muscles against the pillow. How foolish he had been, this must just be that sleep paralysis thing that he had heard about from his ex.

He was settling down and starting to go back to sleep when, he felt it. A small, delicate hand...was touching his crotch. Itami tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth. Confused and scared, Itami used his hand to throw of the blanket. There, lying on top of him, still in her night clothes, was Lelei. She was looking at his crotch and her hand was gently massaging it.

"Lelei, what are you-" Itami's speech was silent again, although his outburst seemed to get her attention, she turned her starry eyed expression away from Itami's clothed junk and looked him in the face.

"I've enchanted your voice so that only I can hear you" she said softly "And I've done the same to your ears so that you can only hear me." Itami tried to get up but Lelei pushed him back down gently with her other hand, her other was still curiously rubbing the crotch of his underwear, which were starting to get a bit tight around his...

"What are you doing, get off me" Itami stated amusedly, trying to keep things friendly but starting to fear for both their safety. But Lelei didn't stop; In fact she started pulling off his underwear at this request. Itami's penis was slightly erect buts still limp on its side. Itami was finding it slightly hard to breathe, all the alarms were going off in his head, no help, his dick exposed and his pants being around his ankles would no doubt trip him up if he tried to run.

"So this is what it looks like" Lelei murmured, looking dreamily at Itami's phallus, a bit of drool escaping the corner of her mouth. Itami gaped at her lewd expression and realized her intentions.

"Listen, I like you but there are laws in Japan that prohibit-"

"Rory-sama was angry with you" she said, now looking at him again, "It was my fault so I'm taking responsibility".

With that, she picked up Itami's dick. He winced as a spark of pleasure shot through it. Lelei began moving her hand up and down, stimulating Itami so that he couldn't get up even if he wanted to.

"It's growing in my hand" she said, with an excited smile on her face, "that means you like it, right"?

Itami's mind was starting to go blank, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't exactly attracted to Lelei but she did look kinda cute the way she was now...and it did feel really good.

"Y...yeah" he stammered out, giving in to her advance. Lelei looked happier than he had ever seen her.

"I'm glad" she said playfully "I'll try harder". She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, deliberately prolonging the time it would take before it would hit Itami's dick. When it finally did, Itami gasped and moaned in the pleasure as Lelei stroked and licked his length up and down.

It felt so good, He was worried he would cum and stain Lelei's outfit. She must have sensed danger too because she, inclining her head down slightly, took Itami's moderately large dick in her mouth in its entirety. She wasted no time in shoving it to the back of her throat as she sucked hard. Itami now had his eyes closed, hardly believing this was happening. Lelei began to lick the head of his cock while it was still inside her mouth, while the other hand was massaging his balls.

It felt too good... but he wasn't cumming. Itami didn't understand why it hadn't happened yet; this kind of stimulation would have normally finished him in a matter of seconds. This thought was chased out of his head as Lelei went back to sucking his whole dick at once, with redoubled speed. The pleasure was almost maddening at this point, Itami had never wanted to orgasm so much in his life...but it wasn't happening. Lelei gasped, momentarily removing the cock from her mouth.

"You can only cum when I say so".

"Why" Itami asked, horror struck.

Lelei smiled deviously, "I want to get it all".

Itami didn't have time to reply as Lelei's head was bobbing up and down on his dick again. He was starting to panic, he was going insane. He was staring to drool and the world around him was starting to spin. He had to cum, he had too!

Lelei looked at his distressed expression and smiled.

"You could just ask".

"What" Itami said, louder than he intended to (but only Lelei could hear so he didn't dwell on it)?

She began to gently lick the tip of his dick while looking at him.

" _ **Slurp**_ , I'm your wife, if you ask me, I will happily make you cum".

Itami sighed and said with confidence

"Okay, Lelei my wife, please make me cum".

She smiled wickedly and began sucking his dick harder than she ever had before.

Itami's body and mind both contorted with the overwhelming extacy that enveloped them both. His brain was on fire, was this heaven or hell? His hands were gripping the sheets so tight, he could feel them tearing.

"Please...I'm begging you, just let me...please" Itami pleaded, breathlessly.

At these words, Lelei stopped sucking and looked Itami. She looked dishevelled and out of breath, but happy.

"Okay" she stated simply, raising her hand in the air and clicking her fingers.

Itami felt a great euphoria fall over his muscles as she did this, which was only increased when she replaced her soft supple lips on his other head. Almost instantly, Itami felt he was close.

"I'm gonna cum Lelei, I can't hold out". She looked up at him while still sucking and he heard her voice in his head.

"Its okay love, you can just cum in my mouth".

As these words were processed, Lelei paused in her sucking for one moment, just enough to extract the most pleasure possible and then followed with one enormous suck.

"I'm cumming"! Itami exclaimed as he ejaculated hard in Lelei's mouth.

Her mouth bulged slightly at the sheer size of the influx of semen but seemed to manage. Itami watched stunned as she drank every single drop.

After she was finished she took Itami in her mouth one more time, just to get any cum that she missed.

After a few minutes of sucking, she removed Itami's now limp penis from her mouth, with a satisfied smile on her face.

They just panted and looked at each other for a few moments. Lelei then moved her hand to Itami's forehead and revoked all the enchantments.

"Sleep now; don't worry, you won't remember this".

Lelei's finger began to glow. Itami's vision became blurry and he gave in to fatigue.

Itami woke many hours later to a clean hotel room full of sunlight. He yawned, feeling very well rested. As he rolled over, his face stopped just short of someone he hadn't expected to see. Lelei was lying next to him, fast asleep.

"Sigh...This is the fourth time I've found you like this" Itami smiled. "You've got to learn how to sleep by yourself".


End file.
